Roman Barkov
General Roman Barkov (21 October 1961-3 November 2019) was a Russian general and war criminal who committed countless atrocities during the Syrian Civil War. Barkov was eventually killed by Farah Karim, an FSA leader, during an assault on his chlorine gas factory in Georgia. Biography Roman Barkov was born in 1961 in Russia. He eventually joined the Russian Army and rose to the rank of General. In the year 1999, he was sent to Syria to assist the Ba'athist government in suppressing Islamist dissent. Barkov controversially deployed chlorine gas widely during his time in Syria, killing hundreds of people: terrorist or otherwise. Barkov captured Farah and Hadir Karim in Riyzabbi, two children who had previously killed three of his men. Though impressed, he held the siblings as prisoners for the next ten years in the prison in Tobrak. Karim By 2009, Barkov had come to wield much power in his own right in Syria, despite nominally being a mere military advisor. He claimed that he was bringing peace and order to an unstable region, though Barkov forced citizens in his jurisdiction to work as slave labor and had them listen to his propaganda about maintaining order. During this time, the Syrian Opposition commander known as Karim had become a thorn in his side, and sought to eliminate them. Barkov, suspicious of the siblings, had Hadir moved to the prison warehouse and then proceeded to waterboard Farah in an attempt to find out if she was Karim. Farah remained defiant as she was tortured, refusing to reveal her identity as Karim. This resulted in a fellow prisoner, Azadeh al-Rasheed, being executed in front of her eyes. Later, Barkov revealed to Farah that he knew she was Karim all along, rendering Azadeh's death to be in vain. Barkov began lecturing Farah, and then attempted to strangle Farah. He was interrupted by an attack on the base by the forces that Karim summoned, and proceeded to flee the base by helicopter. Undermining In 2019, Barkov unofficially separated his forces from the Russian Army, rendering in him being officially considered a rogue agent by Moscow. Unfortunately for the West, this did not mean that he was no longer a Russian general, and thus was off limits for assassination in an attempt to prevent war with Russia. On 24 October 2019, one of his warehouses in the outskirts of Donetsk, Ukraine was raided by a joint US Marine Corps-CIA task force for the purposes of damaging his supply line of chlorine gas. The operation was a failure, with most of the team, save for the operative known as "Alex", killed by Barkov's men or by a small al-Qaeda force sent to capture the gas. Later on, Alex assisted Farah Karim in Syria to provide a distraction in an assault on an air base in the city of Aqtabi, which were both a success for the FSA. Towards the end of the month, Barkov assaulted the FSA as they awaited the Wolf on the outskirts of Darus, and Hadir was forced to release the gas to save his men, killing the remainder of Barkov's men tasked for this assault. Downfall Hadir, having now officially joined al-Qaeda, assaulted and captured Barkov's home in the outskirts of Baurci, Moldova. The al-Qaeda terrorists tortured and killed many of the general's security and family members, seeking to know Barkov's saferoom code. Two SAS operatives, Jonathan Price and Kyle Garrick, infiltrated the compound, saved the hostages, and captured Hadir as he took the plans for Barkov's chemical factory in Georgia. Barkov's men arrived to eliminate the remainder of the al-Qaeda forces and also the operatives in his home, though failed to perform the latter as they escaped through a tunnel. Two days later, an unsanctioned joint force of the SAS, CIA, and FSA assaulted his factory in the outskirts of Borjomi and successfully captured it after a long, arduous fight. Alex planted the bombs in the factory's furnace as Farah infiltrated Barkov's helicopter, piloted by the Russian mercenary known as "Nikolai." Farah proceeded to stab Barkov to death, declaring that she was Karim, before he bled out on the helicopter. Farah proceeded to push Barkov's body off, solidifying his death. Category:1961 births Category:2019 deaths Category:Russians Category:Russian generals Category:Generals Category:Russian soldiers Category:Soldiers Category:Russian Army Category:United Russia members Category:Russian conservatives Category:Killed Category:Conservatives Category:Orthodox Christians